Black Roses
by PrisonerofDarkness
Summary: Hiei and Shiori(my own character)finally admit their feelings for each other. When Shiori is taken hostage by Koenma's father, Hiei will go to any lengths to get her back. Cute poem that I made up inserted, just for fun.


**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I do, however lay claim to Shiori and the poem in this story and would appriciate it if no one would use them. Thank you for your understanding.

**Black Roses**

Shiori Takara's alarm clock echoed through her room, waking her from a sound sleep. Beams of yellow sunlight streamed through her window, illuminating the room in a warm, luminescent glow. Shiori stumbled out of bed and prepared herself for the day ahead. She picked out a practical outfit to wear, consisting of a short blue dress that Kurama had bought her for her birthday and a pair of matching blue pumps. She fixed her long, golden hair in a ponytail with a powder blue ribbon, and began to put on her make-up when she once again noticed the picture on her vanity.

It was a picture of picnic that she and her friends had in the park six years ago, when she met Yusuke and the Gang. They were all gathered under the cherry trees in the late spring. Kuwabara and the Ice Maiden, Yukina, were holding hands, Yusuke and Keiko were arguing (as usual), and Kurama and Botan were standing together, arm in arm. Hiei and Shiori stood separate from everyone, though, watching the cherry blossoms fall.

Shiori ran her slender fingers lightly over Hiei's childish face, remembering that happy day. She was so consumed in the moment, in the warmth and happiness that her friends brought her, that she didn't even hear the doorbell ringing. She hurried downstairs and opened the door to find herself staring into a pair of tranquil green eyes.

"Kurama!" Shiori exclaimed happily. There was a fake cough from behind the tall, red-haired boy. Shiori peered over his shoulder. "Oh, hello, Hiei! Please, won't you two come in?" she asked politely.

"You aren't busy, are you?" Hiei quietly asked in his deep voice.

"Not at all! I was just on my way to Yusuke's Ramen Shop for breakfast." She replied.

"We were just on our way there ourselves. May we walk with you?" Kurama asked.

"I would like that very much." Shiori said, smiling sweetly. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

**_"She's in a peculiarly good mood today…"_** Hiei thought as he walked alongside the woman. He watched her every movement with fascination and soon came to see that she moved gracefully with long strides, matching Kurama's, and an enticing roll to her hips. Hiei loved the way she walked, the way her long, silky hair flowed in the breeze and bounced off her shoulders, and everything about her. She seemed so perfect to him.

They reached their friend's ramen shop soon enough and ordered a bowl of ramen each. It was a slow day, and they were the only ones in the shop. They remained together for some time, casually chatting about the weather and other matters, until Botan showed up and began talking to Shiori about some mysterious gift that Koenma, the prince of the Reikai, was bringing her.

"Here he comes!" Botan exclaimed, pointing to the door. Sure enough, the young prince walked through the door and made his way over to Shiori. Koenma smiled down at her.

"Has Botan told you what I've brought, Shiori?" Koenma asked. Shiori shook her head, her blonde hair swirling around her. "I've brought you the key to your freedom." He said with a curious glint in his eyes as he held up a small gold key, encrusted with precious gems.

Shiori's eyes grew wide as she took in the glittering key. She lifted a slender, gentle hand to trace the golden bangles that bound and constricted her upper-arms. Koenma's father, King Enma, had place them on her seven years ago so that she would be unable to convert to her demon Youko form and use the portal to the Makai. The bangles were extremely heavy and frigid cold against her pale skin. She could never take them off, even when she slept, but she grew used to them in time.

Something was wrong, though. She knew that Koenma's father would never let her free after the countless humans that she had slaughtered, and her many escape attempts.

"You are not known for giving freely to legendary murderers and thieves. What's the catch?" Shiori asked.

"All you have to do is unlock yourself and return to the Makai." Koenma replied. "But, of course, you'll be forbidden to see you Reikai Tantei friends, under pain of death."

Protests came from each of her friends. "You can't do that!" Yusuke hollered; Kurama scowled at him; Botan shot a stream of insults at him; Kuwabara's face grew red with anger. Hiei stood and unsheathed his katana with a loud "HN".

"My father says that if you refuse his kindness, he will lock you away forever. Now take the key!" Koenma ordered. Shiori stepped back and turned and wrapped her white arms around Hiei's neck.

"Please, Hiei. Please don't let him take me away…" she sobbed into Hiei's shoulder. After a moment, she hesitantly stopped and pulled away from him. Shiori stared deeply into his ruby red eyes, which were filled with confusion and a strange emotion that Shiori had never seen before.

"Sorry, Hiei…" she murmured as she turned to face Koenma. "Tell your father the I don't need his godforsaken 'kindness' and that I'm not leaving without a fight." She stated inhospitably.

"Shiori, don't make this hard for yourself. My father's still upset with you and he'll make the eternity that you spend in the Spirit World a living Hell." Koenma said as Shiori reached the door.

"You know nothing of Hell, Koenma. Hell is living your life in exile, being ashamed of who you are. Then, when you finally find something that makes you happy, the only thing that you live for, it's taken away from you and you are left with nothing again. You spend the rest of your life alone, regretting that you are still alive and that you didn't kill the bastard that took away your happiness, your light, your life. I've spent an eternity doing the exact same, and I don't intend to make the same mistake again." She said with an icy glare in her golden Youko eyes. "If King Enma want's me, he knows where to find me. But I'm still not leaving." She snapped dangerously and walked out the door.

Hiei rushed after her and caught up with her halfway down the street. He saw the pain that was clearly illustrated on her beautiful face.

"Why did you choose me? What could I have done to help you?" he asked her.

"You are strong, Hiei, and far braver than I." Shiori whispered halfheartedly.

"Is that the only reason?" Hiei asked, underlying hope in his deep voice.

"…No…"she whispered. In the time that it took Hiei to blink, Shiori was gone, but he thought that he felt the touch of her lips, ever so lightly, against his. He touched his lips and he saw Shiori's pale, peach colored lipstick on his fingertips. On the sidewalk in front of him was a single black rose.

"She is loyal…a far stranger person than us all, to forsake freedom for the one that she loves." Keiko said, peering at Hiei from the doorway of Yusuke's shop.

"Yeah, but she'd never admit it," Yusuke said. "She has too much pride."

"No, pride is not the issue. She is afraid to be hurt again, afraid to be abandoned…afraid to love…" Keiko whispered sadly. Yusuke nodded solemnly.

**All my life, I've walked alone…**

**I've built so many walls, not even I can find my heart…**

_**However, my walls are breaking, crashing to the ground.**_

_**Teach me to believe in hope…**_

Shiori sat on the swing that was attached to the ancient cherry tree by her bedroom window. She sighed inwardly as the shadows of sunset engulfed her.

"Saikoubi, what I wouldn't give to see you again. I-I'm so sorry that I wan not there for you…" she whispered, with a wan look gracing her fair face.

"It wasn't your fault," said a deep voice from above. Shiori looked up and saw Hiei stretched out on the branch above her. "It was her time to go," he said, leaping down so he could stand in front of her.

"Yes, it was my fault. It was my duty in life to watch over her, to protect her, and I have failed her along with my pitiable self. It was not her time, she was so young." Shiori said, crystalline tears welling up in her sparkling eyes.

"There was nothing you could've done." Hiei reassured her. Shiori looked away from his steady ruby gaze.

"How far would you go to protect Yukina-chan?" Shiori asked, her voice no more than a gentle note on the spring breeze. "Would you die for her?"

"Yes, I would."

"I was once willing to do the same: to fight for the ones that I loved with no regard for my own life. Perhaps I am no longer the woman that I was…or perhaps it is because I have no one to love me and thus nothing worth fighting for…" Shiori said. Again she gazed intently into Hiei's eyes, but blank silence was not the answer that she was looking for.

"Goodnight, Hiei-san." She said, leaving him standing alone by the still moving swing.

"Goodnight, my fox." Hiei whispered as he settled himself in the cherry tree to sleep the night away.

**Forget the pain of the past… **

_**Forsake the hopes of the future…**_

_**Forgive the sins I have committed,**_

_**Teach me how to love again.**_

A week passed with no sign of Shiori. The Reikai Tantei grew worried about the young woman, and Kurama suggested that they pay a visit at her home. When they knocked, the same blonde fox that they all knew and loved answered the door, but there was something different about her. An air of sadness seemed to linger around her frail form.

"Do you need me for something?" Shiori asked, standing in the doorway.

"We haven't seen you for a week, we were merely worried." Kurama said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Shiori shrugged him away.

"Kurama…" she sighed, shaking her head. They all sat down on the patio furniture on her porch and talked for a short while.

"So, why ain't you been coming around the shop? Don't ya like Keiko's cooking?" Yusuke joked.

"………….."

"We miss you hanging out with us. All of us do, even the shrimp over there." Kuwabara said, gesturing to Hiei who was sitting on the porch railing, staring intently at Shiori. Hiei paid no mind to Kuwabara's rude remark.

"……." Shiori cast her eyes down and rose from her chair. "Gomen nasi, I-I must go…" she said, stepping off the porch.

Wait, fox." Hiei said, following her. "We gotta talk." With that, Hiei lead Shiori to the park to talk away from Kurama's scrutinizing eyes, Yusuke's dumb jokes, and Kuwabara's rude comments.

Hiei found a bench under the shade of a maple tree to sit on. "Now, what's the matter?"

Shiori shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't play dumb with me, fox. I know something's bothering you, and I want to know what's wrong." Hiei said. "Is this about Koenma? 'Cause if it is, I'll…"

"No…it's not Koenma-sama…" Shiori said quietly.

"Well, what is it then?" Hiei coaxed, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

"…I'm sick and tired of being a nobody…"

"But you're not…" Hiei began to protest, when he was silenced by a soft hand on his cheek. Shiori bent close and lightly touched her lips to his ear.

" …But most of all…I'm tire of having nobody…" she whispered, the pain of abandonment and rejection clear in her silky voice. As silent as the shadows of the night, she rose and turned her back to Hiei. He watched in bewilderment as the woman walked away, cherry blossoms swirling around her like a fine, pink and white snow.

Hiei felt something stirring in his long forsaken heart, some feeling that he had never felt before for anyone. The fortress of walls that surrounded his heart was beginning to break, to crumble, and to fall.

**Frozen feelings coming forth… **

_**I trust my heart to only you…**_

_**What is the new sensation that I feel?**_

_**Heal these old wounds.**_

"I don't understand, Kurama." Hiei said quietly to his Youko friend. They both were sitting in Kurama's kitchen, discussing Shiori over tea. Kurama was sitting in silence with a remote look in his eyes.

"What don't you understand?" Kurama asked mildly, sipping his hot tea.

"Shiori, you baka kitsune! Don't you ever pay attention?" Hiei snapped. He sighed saying, "She said…she said that she was tired of having nobody…"

"She's been through so much pain, Hiei. She is tired of being alone…" Kurama said. "I should've stayed with her…"

"What?" Hiei asked, perplexed.

"Two-hundred years ago, I promised her that I would love her forever, and only her. However, being the man that I was, I cheated on her and soon abandoned her. She has never trusted anyone since then. Thank the Gods that she even partially forgave me for it. Infidelity was my mistake, Hiei, do not make it yours." Kurama said solemnly, staring into his now cold cup of tea. He shook his head in shame. "She was good to me and gave everything for me; her love, her soul, even her freedom. I am ashamed that I was not willing to do the same…"

Hiei and Kurama's musings were cut short from a commotion at the door. Kurama opened the door, only to be confronted with a frantic Botan. Her eyes were wide with fear and her face was white.

"What's the matter?" Kurama asked, trying to comfort his friend.

"They've taken her!" Botan choked amidst loud sobs and many tears.

"Who?" Kurama asked, this time harsher.

"Shiori! Enma's guards took her to his palace!" Botan exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Hiei roared. "That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" he said, reaching for the door.

"Hiei, don't do anything drastic." Kurama warned. Hiei turned a garnet glare towards the redhead.

"Losing her in your past was your mistake, Kurama, and I most certainly won't let it be mine." Hiei said, flitting out the door.

**The tears I cry are only for you as I sit alone in my cell… **

_**Hear me calling you on the icy morning wind…**_

_**Can you see the pain in my forlorn face?**_

_**Save me from this prison called loneliness…**_

"I told you to just go, Shiori! Why don't you ever listen to me?" Koenma complained, staring at the chained up Youko in the cell in front of him.

"Because, Koenma, I have something to stay for." Shiori retorted.

"What do you have to stay for, Shiori? The shattered dream that you might finally find someone who will treasure you?" Koenma said cruelly. "You aren't going to find that here."

Shiori turned her back on the jeering man. "Shiori, you are my friend, I just don't want to see you hurt again. I thought that going back to the Makai was what you wanted; that it would be the best thing for you." Koenma said.

"You thought the best thing for me was to spend the rest of my life on this godforsaken planed alone and forlorn? You thought that it was in my best interest to be broken-hearted and to cry myself into a restless sleep every night?" She turned to face the man in front of her. "No, Koenma, I have spent two-hundred years condemning myself to the guilt that I've carried, to the pain that I've been through. I am wearied of being alone, of being worthless and cast out.

You do not know the pain of a broken heart…it does not just go away. It is no ordinary wound…it never quite leaves you and it alters your every decision. You are unable to feel, unable to trust, unable to love…" she whispered. Despite her young body, the look of someone long forgotten and unhappy shone in her glowing amber eye. It was the look of abandonment and sorrow that was buried deep within her and broke out. It was the look of a wounded animal, frail and defenseless, as if the slightest caress of the breeze could shatter her body and soul.

Shiori sat down on the cold, hard bench beside her, causing her heavy chains to clang and clank as they slid across the stone floor. She sighed wearily and buried her face in her hands. Koenma left, his footsteps echoing down the long, dismal corridor.

"Hiei…" Shiori murmured to herself. Shiori was exhausted, drained of ki from struggling with the guards and arguing with Koenma. Eventually, she succumbed the inevitable and drifted into an uneasy sleep, plagued with dark dreams.

An hour or so passed when Shiori was awoken by a deep, yet quiet voice at her cell. She opened her eyes hesitantly, unwilling to face the world outside her dreams, and saw a small, black clad figure with spiky hair outside the iron bars that were containing her.

"So this is your filthy prison?" the deep voice uttered darkly.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?" Shiori asked as she quietly walked over to him. As quiet as she was, the heavy chains scraped against the concrete floor.

"I'm getting you out of here." Hiei grunted as he silently unsheathed his katana.

"Hiei, you can't! Do you have any idea what King Enma will do to you?"

"I don't care, fox. I'm taking you back home." Hiei said. "Now move back a little, I don't wanna accidentally hurt you." He mumbled. Shiori did as she was told and within moments, Hiei had cut through two bars with his razor sharp katana. He quietly slipped inside and loosely replaced the heavy iron bars.

"And just how do you propose to get the chains off?" Shiori asked. It was at that moment that Hiei noticed that five thick chains were jutting out from the wall. They were attached to massive iron cuffs around her ankles, wrists, and neck. The woman looked utterly deprived on any hope of escape. Hiei ran his finger along the heavy metal band that bound the Youko's neck.

"Good question, I'll tell you as soon as I figure it out." Hiei said, removing his fingers and pulling on the chains. Even with his incredible Youkai strength, he could not pull the immense chains from the stony wall.

Footsteps were heard echoing through the hall and Shiori pushed Hiei under the bench to hide. A tall man with a stern face appeared at the cell door.

"Keep it down!" He ordered. "I may have to go against King Enma's orders and kill you now." Shiori shot him a malevolent glare, one so venomous and evil that it would terrify Satan himself.

After he left, Shiori checked to make sure the coast was clear, and Hiei came out from under the bench. "I suppose we could cut them off…" Hiei suggested. Shiori gave him her hand and after a few strokes of his katana, the bangle was off. They did the same for her other wrist, ankles, and neck. The katana had cut the bangles easily but, in the process, it had also cut deeply into Shiori's skin and she was rapidly losing blood.

"Shit," Hiei swore. "We've got to get you out of here." Hiei tore the bars out of their places and lead Shiori by her blood-covered hand down the dark, monotonous corridor.

The duo escaped from the prison byway of the window that Hiei had made an entrance through. Unfortunately, they were detected and a large group of guards pursued them. One masculine one gained on them, and when Hiei turned to fight, the guard knocked him unconscious with an immense club.

In one swift, graceful movement, Shiori scooped up Hiei's lithe form and made a run for it. She ran as far as she could, awkwardly dodging trees and bushes, until she came too a towering cliff. It was a seven-hundred-foot drop, at least, and Shiori knew that there was no hope of escape. She was trapped there with King Enma's imperial guard behind her and an unconscious Hiei to tend to. Not to mention that she had very little spirit energy left.

She set Hiei carefully down under a sycamore tree and took his right arm into her hands. "Hiei, you're going to kill me for this." Shiori whispered, as she unraveled the tattered cloth strips and bound his arm. Under the cloth was a black tattoo of a dragon that contrasted brilliantly with Hiei's pale skin.

Shiori lightly pressed Hiei's hand against her right arm and a luminous white light surrounded the duo. When the light had subsided, Shiori was left with an identical dragon tattoo, except that hers was golden, and it glittered slightly in the dappled sunlight. Shiori had bound herself to Hiei's spirit. She gently settled Hiei comfortably against the tree. It seemed that Hiei was coming to because there was a slight grunt from the small figure.

"Halt!" The guards had caught up with them and Shiori bravely turned to fight them. Hiei opened his eyes just a bit.

"Jaou Insatsu Koku Ryuu Ha!" Shiori's usually soft and satiny voice grew in might and the sky darkened. The last thing that Hiei saw before floating into oblivion was Shiori standing amidst the overwhelming power of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

**Hush, my angel, dry your eyes… **

_**Though night may come without a star…**_

_**I will take away your fears…**_

_**Open your heart.**_

Somehow, Shiori had managed to half-drag, half-carry Hiei to Genkai's temple. Hiei's sister, Yukina, opened the large, oak doors to find her brother being held up by the bloody, slightly scorched woman. Yukina called for Kurama and he helped Shiori carry Hiei to his room. 

They laid him down on the futon and Yukina placed her hands lightly on his forehead. After a tense moment, she slowly took them away. She turned to Shiori with a concerned look.

"He is badly wounded and has almost no ki at all…" she said in her childish voice. "I will not be able to heal him alone. Kurama, since Shiori is completely exhausted of her own ki, you must transfer some of yours…"

"No…" Shiori whispered, walking over to Hiei's still form. Everything was silent, save the quiet sound of Hiei's shallow breathing. "I'm the one who was stupid enough to get him into this mess, and I'll be the one to get him out," She stated. Shiori placed her hands gently on Hiei's chest and a brilliant white light illuminated the two.

"No, Shiori-chan! You mustn't just give away that much energy!" Yukina scolded, trying to keep Shiori from hurting herself.

"Don't try to stop her, Yukina-chan. She's strong, she'll hold up," Kurama said. "Besides, she's as stubborn as a mule. Once she has her mind set on something or someone, she will stop at nothing until she gets what she's after." Yukina nodded her head.

Slowly the light subsided, and Hiei opened his garnet eyes. "Shiori?" the young man questioned when he had seen the wounded, thoroughly exhausted woman in front of him.

"Thank you, Hiei-san." Shiori said with a vague, remote look in her eyes. She lifted her arm so that all could see that she had chosen to obligate her life to the fire demon. Shiori smiled slightly and collapsed onto the floor.

**Though night may come without a star… **

_**And day without the sun…**_

_**I will be here to light up your lonely world…**_

_**I will never leave your side.**_

Three days later, Shiori woke up to a pair of familiar garnet eyes. She yawned widely. "Good morning, Hiei," she said.

"Morning, my fox." Hiei replied happily, running a hand unthinkingly through his spiky, black hair.

Shiori quirked an eyebrow at the usually grumpy fire demon's abnormally cheery disposition, not to mention the odd fact that he called her 'his fox'.

"So…you're not angry with me then?" Shiori asked.

Hiei shook his head and gave Shiori a smile: a real smile, not one of his sarcastic ones. To Shiori, he looked so much more handsome this way. Hiei sighed slightly as he stared into the Youko's penetrating golden eyes.

"Oh, umm, all right…" Shiori said awkwardly as Kurama walked into the room.

"You're awake! That's wonderful!" Kurama squealed, embracing Shiori, who seemed less than delighted with the notion.

"Can Hiei and I have a moment, please?" Shiori asked Kurama after he was done hugging and fussing over her. Kurama complied with her request and walked out of the room. When they were alone, Shiori turned dreamy, golden eyes to the fire youkai beside her.

"You okay, fox?" Hiei asked, seeing the odd look in Shiori's eyes. Shiori shrugged her shoulders and made a small sound, halfway between a sigh and a yawn. Hiei sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Shiori's silky hair.

"Why did you help me, Hiei?" Shiori asked, leaning her head gently against Hiei's shoulder. Shiori took the opportunity to breathe in the scent on Hiei's cloak; it was a slightly sweet smell, mingled with the scent of the pine and the maple trees in which Hiei loved to hide.

"Do you not know?" he asked. There was a moment of silence between the two. "I love you," he whispered. Shiori snuggled closer.

"I love you too," Shiori said. She ran a hand through her golden locks, pulling out a large, perfectly round, black rose and handed it to Hiei. Shiori's vision began to again blur and she drifted into a peaceful sleep, cradled in Hiei's strong arms.

**Old wounds now are healed… **

_**Frozen feelings melt…**_

_**Years of pain have been erased…**_

_**What is the haven that we call love?**_


End file.
